tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Alter
''Fate/Alter ''(フェイト／オルタ, Feito/Oruta) is an on-going story written by phuccom000. Story Setting Fate/Alter follows after the event of the Great Fire of Fuyuki, when Saber was the one that found Shirou in the fire, not Kiritsugu. She then went on to adopt Shirou, naming him Shirou Pendragon. Characters ; Shirou Pendragon : Shirou is the main character of the story. Differ from the Fate/stay night's universe, he's more noble, loyal but still a serious yet helpful, hardworking, and honest teenager. But still like his counterpart, his hobbies include cooking and cleaning. ;Saber : She is Shirou's Servant, an agile but powerful warrior. Loyal, independent, and reserved, Saber acts coldly but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. Her class is considered the "Most Outstanding", with excellent ratings in all categories. Half of her body is corrupted by the Holy Grail Mud, so she sometimes shows her tyrannical side to Shirou, which scares him. ;Rin Tohsaka : A model student and idol of Shirou's school who is secretly a magus and Master in the Holy Grail War. She is a descendant from a long line of magi, and though she lacks a formal magecraft education, she is extremely powerful in her own right. Her father was killed in the fourth Holy Grail War, and she has trained since his death to succeed him. She is perceptive, resourceful and avidly competitive. She tried to summon a Saber-class Servant, but she accidentally called Archer instead. ; Archer : His true identity is that of Shirou Emiya of an alternate timeline from that of Fate/stay night who made a contract with the world and became the Heroic Spirit EMIYA. He acts as a Counter Guardian for the world as payment for the contract. He is summoned because he still has the jewel pendant that Rin used to save his life after Lancer stabbed his heart. He considers Shirou Emiya (his past self) a target to eliminate in the hope he can erase his existence and escape his fate as a Counter Guardian. ; Illyasviel von Einzbern : A young German aristocrat, she traveled to Japan to participate in the Holy Grail War as a Master. Illyasviel has an angelic appearance and an unsurpassed degree of magical power. She lives in a castle on the outskirts of Fuyuki City, accompanied only by her Servant and two maids. Illyasviel asks those she feels comfortable around to simply call her "Ilya". ; Berserker : The Servant of Ilya, who appears as a swarthy giant with adamantine skin and gross brawn. He wields a colossal stone axe-club, and is capable of causing massive destruction with the mere backlash of his swings. As a Berserker, he is stripped of his sanity and reason, acting feral and animalistic in combat. Berserkers are praised as members of the "strongest" class, though they are difficult to control and always turn on their Masters. Ilya appears to have little trouble managing him. ; Sakura Matou : A student in her first year of high school, sister of Shinji Matou, and Shirou's underclassman. After Shirou's father Kiritsugu died, Sakura often visited Shirou's home to help him with his daily chores. Though Shinji is from a family of magi, he asserts that she has no knowledge of her family's craft or history. Sakura is outwardly shy and timid, but possesses great inner strength. She has a long standing and obvious crush on Shirou Emiya. ; Shinji Matou : Sakura's older brother, and a long-time friend of Shirou. Shinji is very popular as vice-captain of the archery dojo despite being chauvinistic and a narcissist. Like Rin, he is of a distinguished lineage of magi, though the Matou blood has thinned and no longer produces heirs naturally capable of magecraft. Shinji feels uncomfortable with his sister's daily visits to Shirou's home. He has an open crush on Rin, but she does not return his favors. ; Rider : The Servant of Shinji, first seen scouting around Homurahara Gakuen. Rider is silent, sultry, and vigilant, never hesitating to shield her Master from harm. With Shinji incapable of lending magical energy to her, she is forced to seek alternative means to augment her abilities. To compensate for her weakness, Rider employs covert battle tactics and takes full advantage of territory around her. Her weapon of choice is a pair of long iron nails fastened to opposite ends of a single chain, which she effectively thrusts from distances. ; Caster : The Servant of Souichirou, she is a crafty woman who's appearance is much like a sorceress; donning a hooded cloak and a dress. She has a gift in using Divine Words that surpass regular magecraft; therefore, her prowess is beyond the capabilities of modern mages including Masters of Servants. She's bitter from her life experiences and her treatment from her previous Master, which warranted her cynical personality and tactics. ; Souichirou Kuzuki ; Assassin ; Lancer ; Kirei Kotomine ; Gilgamesh ; Zouken Matou